


Donner sa chance au bonheur

by AlexieUtopie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bad Ending, F/M, Friendship, Romance, Tragedy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie
Summary: Ne permet pas toujours de l'obtenir.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Tinker Bell, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Kudos: 1





	Donner sa chance au bonheur

**Author's Note:**

> Dispositions légales : _Once Upon A Time_ appartient à ABC©, tous droits réservés. Je ne possède rien dessus.
> 
> Cette fanfiction a été publiée originellement sur fanfiction.net le 16 décembre 2014.

Elle venait de dire adieu à Robin : elle venait de le voir traverser la limite de Storybrooke, condamnant ainsi la moindre chance de jamais se revoir. Et son cœur se brisa. Encore une fois. Il semblerait que chaque fois qu'elle tentât de s'approcher du bonheur et de sa fin heureuse, ceux-ci lui glissaient entre les doigts. Pourtant, elle avait espéré, vraiment espéré cette fois, de tout son cœur ! Savoir qu'elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait ne la réconfortait en rien, loin de là.

Déchirant la seconde page 23, Regina décida de tirer un trait définitif sur cette possibilité : jamais elle ne pourrait être avec sa seconde chance, l'homme au tatouage de lion. Encore une fois, elle venait de rater cette possibilité.

« La perspective d'être heureuse est-elle si terrifiante, lui avait un jour demandé Clochette ?  
\- Oui, lui avait-elle répondu alors. »

Et elle avait raison. Pour elle, le bonheur n'était qu'une manière douloureuse de sombrer plus bas encore dans les ténèbres, et rien d'autre. Tout ce qu'elle avait jamais aimé lui avait arraché, ou elle l'avait sacrifié bêtement. Elle avait perdu sa famille, après que celle-ci avait essayé de la tuer. Sa mère, Cora. Son père, Henry. Sa demi-soeur, Zelena. Et même son fils, Henry, elle l'avait perdu. Et sa belle-famille ne pourrait jamais l'accepter pleinement, pas après tout ce qu'elle avait fait.

S'éloignant de la limite de la ville, Regina chercha un endroit où se poser, où s'assoir un moment, afin de tenter d'empêcher ses larmes de couler. Elle aurait pu faire une potion d'oubli, bien sûr, mais elle ne le fit pas : elle savait qu'Henry n'approuverait pas qu'elle fasse cela. Et elle avait déjà eu suffisamment de mal à le convaincre de lui faire confiance à nouveau.

Peut-être que boire un coup était la solution pour le moment. Errant doucement, elle finit par tomber nez-à-nez avec celle qui aurait pu être sa meilleure amie, si seulement elle ne l'avait pas autant blessée : Clochette. La Fée avait été avertie de ce qui se passait, et elle était immédiatement venue voir comment allait Regina. En l'apercevant, l'ancienne Reine se mit à sourire douloureusement, avec tristesse. Clochette se sentit incroyablement mal, coupable peut-être, en la voyant ainsi, perdue, comme sur le point de tomber.

« Tu vois, Clochette. Je te l'avais dit. J'ai beau donner sa chance au bonheur, c'est le bonheur qui ne me donne pas de chance.  
\- Regina, je.... »

Sans même écouter ce que Clochette voulait lui dire, elle continua son chemin jusqu'au café, la mort dans l'âme.


End file.
